


Suction Kiss

by CB_Magique



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a True Story, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Sora being gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB_Magique/pseuds/CB_Magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's kisses are, shall we say... unique?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suction Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Does this have any context? Well, my friend is gross and told me about this special kiss she likes to do with her partner (even in front of people) but then I had an "imagine your OTP" moment because she's basically a real-life girl-version of Sora. But my writing got out of hand and now there is also lime at the end. Because this is my otp, ok?

The sun sank to a sliver over the sea. The dim beach was already mostly deserted, only two boys remained. With no need to hide, Riku boldly slipped his hands under Sora's shirt. The evening air was cool but he felt Sora's breath hot between them as his lips tugged Riku's. Riku obliged, leaning down to meet Sora's open-mouthed kiss. Sora's hands grasped his shoulders tightly and his body wriggled against Riku's. He rocked his hips forwards in response.

He didn't notice at first when Sora was doing it. Their tongues pushed and swirled around each other like a dance. Sora's mouth covered his completely and then the pressure between them tightened as Sora sucked the air out. Riku's eyes flew open.

Sora started to pull away, pushing on Riku's shoulders for leverage against the tight suction until their lips separated with a wet _POP!_ Sora grinned at him with false innocence to unsuccessfully hide his self-satisfaction over the kiss that left their lips tingling, red and a little sore. Riku pursed his lips.

"Sora, that's gross."

Sora laughed. "No way! It's fun! And it's funny when you get that look on your face..."

Riku glared at him sourly.

"That's the one." Sora snickered.

Despite trying to keep a straight reprimanding face Riku's lips strained in an involuntary smile. Sora's joy was infectious. He hugged Sora tight to hide his smile behind his boyfriend's head and his hands smoothed their way down Sora's waist to his hips. "It kills my mood."

"But you seem pretty in the mood to me." Sora rubbed against the hardening bulge in Riku's pants. "I'll make it up to you, then."

Riku groaned as Sora slid to his knees, caressing his body on the way down. He leaned back against the paupu tree as his body shuddered with anticipation exacerbated by the sound of his belt and fly being undone. Just as Sora reached into his underwear he managed to croak out: "None of your octopus kisses down there, please."

Sora smirked and planted a mischievous kiss over the head of his penis. "We'll see."


End file.
